URI : SEE YOU
by Vhy-GE
Summary: CHANGKYUBUM!-Keseharian yang membuatnya menjadikan umpatan sebagai kata sisipannya. Hanya begitu. Bahkan ketika sepasang mata melihatnya, dan membuatnya merasa aneh, ia hanya berujar "SIAL!" /School-life/School-crime/Frienship/Romance?


******Tiga FF baru Vhy telah dihapus FFn, dan ini..Vhy publish lagi ^^**

**Summary :**

Keseharian yang membuatnya menjadikan umpatan sebagai kata sisipannya. Hanya begitu. Bahkan ketika sepasang mata melihatnya, dan membuatnya merasa aneh, ia hanya berujar "SIAL!"

**.**

**URI : SEE YOU**

**by : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**, and another cast

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**GENRE : Friendship/School-Crime**

**.**

**WARNING : Typo(s), **_**School**_** LIFE** –not as Suju&DBSK member- ^_^

^!HAPPY READING!^

* * *

Awal musim panas yang melelahkan ditambah kelas sejarah membosankan adalah sama dengan Kibum duduk di bawah pohon dengan berbekal sebuah buku yang menutupi wajahnya, tidur. Tak ada yang lebih seperti surga daripada ini. Pikir _namja_ berambut legam berkacamata itu.

"Brengsek!"

Duaaakk,,

Umpatan itu disusul dengan melayangnya sebuah sepatu kotor yang menerpa wajah Kibum.

Dengan malas Kibum menyingkirkan sepatu penuh lumpur itu dari wajahnya, dan melihat ke asal sepatu ini. Seorang _namja_ rambut ikal dengan wajah babak belur yang melemparkannya. Tanpa peduli lebih lajut, Kibum hanya mengibaskan bukunya yang ikut kotor, dan kembali tidur dengan posisi yang sama.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

"Brengsek!, Brengsek! Bisa-bisanya aku kalah dari _namja_ boboh itu!" _namja_ itu terus mengumpat menyusuri lorong. Tak peduli jika guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas menoleh ke arahnya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dug,

Seseorang menabrak bahunya, dan detik itu juga ia bersumpah akan menghabisi siapa saja itu¸berani-beraninya dia-

"Ah, Kyu-_ah_. _Mian_, _mian_. Aku tak sengaja!" Sapaan itu menghentikan pemikirannya, dan _namja_ tiang bibir tebal yang menabraknya itu melanjutkan larinya, makin kencang meninggalkan Kyuhyun di lorong sepi itu.

"Shim Changmin, Berhenti di sanaaa!" teriakan itu membuat pandangan Kyuhyun balik ke depan. Pemandangan yang demi apapun juga Kyuhyun sedang tak ingin melihatnya.

"Brengsek, kau Shim!" Umpatan itu lansung direspon oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengikuti langkah panjang Changmin menjauh dari guru ketertiban itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Mau kemana kau?!"

_Awas kau, Min!_ Batinnya mengumpat lagi, mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berlari secepat mungkin ,menghindari guru _killer_ sedunia itu.

.

.

_Haahh, hhhaaaahh._

Nafas Kyuhyun yang tak beraturan itu adalah bukti nyata jika ia berhasil menjauh dari guru itu.

HAP!

Satu gerakan ia memanjat pohoh besar di belakang sekolahnya, dan duduk santai di atas pohon itu, menikmati segarnya udara segar di hari yang panas ini.

"Ngantuk sekali~" Dengan ucapannya Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya dan memejamkan mata. Tidur setelah 'olahraga' tak buruk, _keujji_?

.

"KYU!" teriakan tu membuat Kyu terjingkat dan detik berikutnya tubuhnya terjatuh ke arah belakang pohon.

Brruuk, Dduug,,

"Aah!"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara lain mengaduh. Ia tolehkan kepalanya mengikuti suara itu. Seseorang sedang bersandar ke pohon dengan melihat ke arah dirinya.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika punggungnya menindih kaki _namja_ berkacamata itu. Segera ia berdiri dan membersikan dirinya. Memeriksa kelapanya yang terbentur, dan langsung mendekat ke arah _namja_ yang berani-berani meneriakinya. Tak terlalu peduli dengan _namja_ yang telah tertindih olehnya.

"YA! Shim Changmin!" Sumpah serapah sudah di ujung mulutnya, sekarang. Tak peduli jika orang yang sedang di depannya ini adalah sahabat baiknya. Masa bodoh dengan itu!

"Hehe."

Kekehan itu membuat darah Kyuhyun semakin cepat menuju otak.

"KAU! Breng-"

"Baik, baik. _Mian_. Tadi aku sudah membangunkanmu baik-baik." Jelas Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, tapi langsung ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau tak bangun-bangun. Kukira kau mati." Lanjutan kalimat Changmin mendapat _death-glare_ dari Kyuhyun.

"Oke, Ok. _Mian_, _ne_? _Mian_?" Changmin memasang senyum 1000 _watt_nya, tangannya kembali terulur untuk merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, tapi segera ditepis oeh Kyuhyun lagi, dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam menusuk.

"_Mian_ juga tak memperingatimu soal _killer saenim_ itu juga, _ne_?" Ucap Changmin lagi dengan nada memohon. Baru menyadari bukan hanya satu kali ia membuat Kyuhyun kesal hari ini.

"Ok. _Mian_ juga karena tadi aku tidak datang di perkelahian tadi." Ucapan Changmin kali ini benar-benar terdengar memelas, Matanya ia kedipkan perlahan. Berusaha mendapatkan permohonan ampun dari sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Bodoh! Gara-gara kau aku kalah!" Balas Kyuhyun sambil menjitak kelapa Changmin, dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Di belakangnya, Changmin tersenyum lebar. Ia tau, Kyuhyun telah memaafkannya meski masih bersikap seperti itu.

"Tunggu aku, Kyu-_ah_!" Changmin menyusul Kyuhyun dan merangkul pundaknya, kali ini Kyuhyun membiarkannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang lain di sana mendengar semua yang diucapkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Melihat Changmin merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun, dan menjauh darinya. Senyum kecil tersemat di bibirnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk bersandar pada pohon, menutup mukanya dengan buku, dan kembali tidur.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Selasa.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi kantin, dengan Changmin di depannya. Seporsi nasi daging, dengan sup, dan buah, lengkap dengan susu di depan Kyuhyun.

Beda lagi dengan milik Changmin. Menu di depannya memang sama dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dengan tambahan kentang goreng, seporsi _ttobokki_, dan seporsi _bibimbab_, dan dua gelas jus leechy.

Kyuhyun menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Tak mempedulikan Changmin yang makan seperti makanan itu akan lari jika tak segera dihabiskan.

Byyuurr,

Kyuhyun terpaksa harus menutup matanya segera. Segelas cairan membasahi wajahnya. Ia tak segera membuka matanya, dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya terlebih dahulu.

Dibukanya matanya perlahan, dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sebuah tangan dengan yang memegang gelas kosong dengan sisa cairan putih di sana. Mungkin itu jus leechy milik Changmin.

Saat ia dongakkan kepalanya, Ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan miliknya. Ia tersneyum –sok- manis pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Hai, Sungmin-_ah_." Sapa itu semanis permen ditambah dengan senum Kyuhyun yang tak pudar dengan cairan khas bau leechy di seluruh muka, rambut, dan seragamnya.

PLAK!

Tamparan itu menjawab sapaan Kyuhyun. Dan dibalas senyum oleh Kyuhyun, sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu yang ada di atas meja.

"Minn-_ie_~," Kyuhyun berdiri mencoba membelai pipi Sungmin, sebelum tangannya segera ditampik.

"Kita putus!" Dan Sungmin menghilang dari kawasan kantin yang sunyi karena insiden yang baru dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan duduk lagi di bangkunya. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan Changmin. Ia memakan kembali makanannya dengan tenang.

.

.

"Kita imas, Min-_ah_." Bukannya berterimakasih pada Changmin yang membawakan seragam ganti untuknya, Kyuhyun hanya berkata setengah hati pada Changmin.

Changmin hanya memaku dirinya di cermin, merapikan rambutnya. Benar, setidaknya seragam itu bayaran dari kelakukan Changmin hari ini pada Kyuhyun.

Tak disadari mereka berdua, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhaikan dari sudut kantin, bahkan sekarang _namja_ itu baru saja memasuki toilet dan menurunkan celananya. Untuk melakukan hal yang dilakukan semua _namja_. Pipis.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas _namja_ berkacamata itu, lalu keluar diikuti Changmin.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Kyuhyun berjalan santai meski bel sekolah sedang berbunyi, tanda gerbang sekolah akan segera di tutup. Tapi bukan gerbang utama tujuannya, karena penjaga sekolah sudah menutupnya sekarang. Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari halaman depan berpagar milik sekolahnya, dan setelah ia melihat dahan pohon yang besar, ia menaiki pagar itu, dan mendarat dengan mulus di balik tembok tepat di belakang pohon besar.

Ia rapikan sedikit bajunya, dan ia berjalan lagi dengan santai menuju lorong sekolah. Hingga matanya menatap seorang lain yang berjalan agak jauh darinya, kelihatannya _namja_ itu juga lewat jalan yang sana dengan dirinya, dan ketika ia menemukan wajah itu menoleh ke samping, sedikit terlihat oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

_Namja itu lagi._ Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dan berniat mengikuti kelas pertama pagi ini, Matematika.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Baru sampai di kelas, dan tiket hukuman menantinya. Dan sekarang beginilah ia. Membawa tumpukan buku dari ruang guru untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Ingin sekali ia mengumpat, tapi tak ada membukakan jalan selain guru killernya itu sendiri untuk melampiaskan umpatannya. Tak mungkin 'kan, ia berteriak di hadapan guru terseram, Kang _Gorilla_ In itu~~.

Brruuk,,

Nah kesempatannya datang, Ia segera berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menunjuk buku-buku berserakan, siap meluncurkan umpatan pada si penabrak-

Tuk,,tuukk,,

Tanpa kata _namja_ itu menumpuk buku yang berserakan itu. Membuat Kyuhyun menelan lagi umpatannya, dan memerjapkan matanya belum mengerti.

Masih tanpa kata, _namja_ itu mengembalikan tumpukan buku yang ia kembalikan, dan sebagian dari buku itu dibawanya sendiri. Lalau _namja_ itu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sedang Kyuhyun? Lihatlah, ia membatu karena umpatannya mengumpat pada dirinya karena tidak jadi ia keluaran.

.

Ditaruhnya tumpukan buku itu di meja perpustakaan, dan tersenyum singkat pada penjaga perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun menyusul di belakangnya, dan ikut meraruh buku-buku itu. Bermaksud, setidaknya‚ berterimakasih, tapi namja itu hanya melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja, masih dalam diam.

"Sial." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Suara yang sangat mengganggu datang tak jauh dari sisi Kibum berjalan. Baru saja ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dan berbelok ke arah antara dimana ada sebuah lapangan basket berada. Hanya basi-basi saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lapangan itu, dan tatapannya sedikit tertahan karena ia melihat seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya.

_Namja_ yang sedang berkelahi dengan _namja_-_namja_ lain yang berseragam berbeda itu sekilas melihat Kibum saat menerima sebuah tonjokan mentah. Matanya melotot sangat lebar penuh kekesalan, saat Kibum kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ke jalan, dan menjauh dari sana.

_Brengsek anak itu! _Batin _namja_ yang sedang bertarung sendirian itu.

"YA! KACAMATAAA!" Teriakan itu diiringi sebuah tonjokan dari lawannya lagi. _Sial, kalau seperti ini, aku…_

Kibum menoleh, dan melihat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar dihajar habis oleh _namja_-_namja_ berseragam berbeda itu.

Dengan santai Kibum masuk ke lapangan itu dan membuang tasnya menjauh dari tubuhnya, dan satu tendangan langsung ditunjukkan pada _namja_ berambut blonde yang sedang mengangkat kerah Kyuhyun. Memuat Kyuhyun lepas dari genggamannya.

Detik berikutnya Kibum melakukan tonjokan metah ke arah lain, dan tendangan ke perut orang yang berusaha menumbangkannya.

Sedang Kyuhyun sedang menghindar, dan berusaha mendapatkan celah dari _namja_ blonde yang mengganggunya itu.

Bruuuaakk,,

Berhasil. Satu tonjokan mentah ke dagu _namja_ itu dan tendangan ke arah selangkangan _namja_ itu pasti sangat sakit, _smirk_ Kyuhyun muncul ketika ia mendapat satu lawan lagi dan langsung menghantamnya dengan tonjokan ke pipi dan memelintir tangannya.

Di depan Kibum telah terbujur empat orang _namja_, dan Kyuhyun menumbangkan tiga _namja_, termasuk pemimpin mereka yang berambut blonde itu.

Senyuman puas ditujukan Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang hanya lebam di bagian ujung bibir, bajunya yang berantakan. Bahkan kacamatanya masih bertengger manis di hidungnya.

"Aku berhutang padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengambil tas sekolahnya di pinggir lapangan.

Kibum juga mengambil tas selempangnya, dan berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja." Dua kata itu yangmenjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecilnya.

_Brengsek! _Batin Kyuhyun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kibum. Menuju rumahnya.

* * *

(really sorry for typo-s)

DELETE?

**MAU REVIEW?**


End file.
